Monster
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Parfois, Aomine a besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose.


**Monster**

 **Aomine**

 _ndt : Bon, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais j'avais promis à l'auteure de traduire rapidement ses fictions, donc je poste celle-ci en coup de vent, désolée si je ne réponds pas aux reviews (encore plus que d'habitude en tous cas), mais merci d'en écrire tout de même ! J'ai la permission de traduire, rien est à moi, yadda, yadda. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La distance séparant leurs corps n'était pas très importante – en fait, ils auraient pu se toucher en étendant le bras. Mais les sentiments qu'elle contenait indiquait une atmosphère différente – quelque chose de solitaire et d'inconnu. Aomine avait trouvé ses raisons pour aider Kuroko : l'ennui et la curiosité. Mais n'était-ce pas un simple prétexte pour passer un peu de temps avec l'Ombre ? Il savait pourtant que Kuroko n'avait réellement seulement que ce qu'il avait demandé en tête, et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec son choix de demander l'aide de son ancienne lumière de toutes les personnes possible.

 _Attention à la fermeture des portes._

Cette phrase se répétait depuis quelques minutes tandis qu'ils étaient assis dans une voiture vide du dernier train. Un ballon de basket séparait leurs jambes, sans lequel elles se seraient touchées, amenant une certaine tension dans leurs corps. Aomine, pour une étrange raison, se sentit presque obligé de lancer la conversation, puisque Kuroko n'était de toute évidence pas du genre à le faire, mais que pouvait-il dire ? _Hey, comment ça va ?_ C'était trop bateau, et il connaissait déjà la réponse puisqu'ils avaient passé les dernières heures ensemble sur leur point commun : le terrain de basket. _Comment va Seirin ? Est-ce que cette question suffirait ? Est-ce que ça pouvait même remplir une conversation ?_ Aomine n'en avait pas la moindre idée, donc il décida de rester muet pour le moment. Il se sentit stupide de s'inquiéter autant pour des questions qu'il finissait par ne pas demander.

L'As s'appuya sur le dossier de son siège, sa tête faisant face à la fenêtre. Il laissa ses yeux suivre vaguement le paysage, sans y prêter aucune sorte d'attention.

« Tu sembles las, Aomine-kun. Es-tu si fatigué ? » demanda l'Ombre avec désinvolture, sans obtenir l'attention de l'autre, mais ne paraissant pas s'en soucier.

« Je suppose. » mentit Aomine. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait mentir – il ne voulait simplement pas dire la vraie réponse. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas réellement une conversation maintenant qu'il y en avait une ? Qui pouvait le dire.

« Je suis désolé. » s'excusa soudainement Kuroko, « C'est de ma faute si tu es fatigué. » Aomine se redressa, tournant son visage vers le plus petit avec une sincère confusion.

« Qui t'as demandé de t'excuser ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses, d'ailleurs ? » demanda t-il, les yeux bleus pâles se fixant sur lui.

« Si je ne t'avais pas demandé de l'aide pour apprendre à tirer des paniers, tu ne serais pas dans cet état. » dit simplement Kuroko, sincère.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai décidé de t'aider. » L'as leva les yeux au ciel, « En plus, si tu es désolé, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas demandé à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Parce que, tu es le meilleur avec les paniers. » complimenta facilement Kuroko.

« Et Midorima ? »

« Nous ne nous entendons pas bien. »

« Ah. » Après un court moment de silence, Aomine reprit : « Et si j'avais dit non ? » Il retourna son regard sur la fenêtre, n'observant rien en particulier et paraissant se désintéresser de ce que Kuroko avait à dire. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il voulait donner, pour une quelconque raison enfantine.

« Tu _as_ dit non. » déclara l'Ombre d'une voix neutre qui énerverait n'importe qui. Aomine n'était pas différent.

« Ou – je, tu sais ce que je veux dire. » marmonna l'As, claquant sa langue avec agacement.

« Eh bien, je suppose que j'aurai manqué à mon engagement envers Kagami-kun. »

 _Attention à la fermeture des portes._

Aomine tourna de nouveau la tête pour faire face à Kuroko. « Qu'est-ce que Kagami vient faire là-dedans ? » Il ne put cacher l'intonation colérique de sa voix à l'entente de ce nom.

Kuroko soupira doucement, semblant réfléchir à sa réponse avant de lui répondre. « Je suis son ombre. Il est ma lumière. Et plus il brille, plus je dois m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres pour être à sa mesure. »

« Tu sembles ne pas vouloir être laissé derrière. » commenta négligemment Aomine, espérant que ce n'était pas ce que voulait dire Kuroko.

« C'est le cas. » répliqua ce dernier. Bien que sa voix fût toujours neutre, elle semblait beaucoup plus… esseulée ? Ouais, c'était le mot. Aomine sentit soudainement une vague de culpabilité l'envahir. La raison en était inconnue, mais il avait une mince idée du pourquoi de ce sentiment.

« Tetsu – »

« Je ne te blâme pas. » coupa Kuroko comme s'il savait exactement ce que l'As pensait. Et, comme toujours, il avait exactement raison tandis qu'il continuait, « Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi et je sais qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour moi d'atteindre ton niveau. Tu es le vrai prodige – je ne suis qu'une ombre. »

Cela fit se sentir Aomine encore plus mal. C'était pour ça que Kuroko était parti ? Parce que leur point commun était en fait trop différent pour chacun d'eux ? « Et donc, tu penses pouvoir atteindre le niveau de Kagami ? » demanda t-il d'un ton suffisant, croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Bien sûr que non mais tant que je peux le soutenir, je continuerai. » Kuroko fixa son regard sur l'horizon, à travers la fenêtre en qui lui faisait face.

Leur conversation s'interrompit. Kuroko avait parlé, donc c'était au tour d'Aomine, mais que dirait-il ? Rien, voilà tout. Que pouvait-il dire ? En plus, Kuroko avait l'air de vouloir terminer la discussion sans plus de questionnement. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il cachait quelque chose ? Aomine décida de faire attention à l'atmosphère comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui et se tut. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'As avait peur d'aller plus loin. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait. Cette peur était inconnue, et cela l'irritait.

« _… loux. »_

« Pardon ? »

Kuroko reporta son attention sur l'As qui marmonnait quelque chose d'inaudible. Aomine paraissait réticent à répéter, mais le regard intense de l'Ombre réussit à forcer une répétition des mots. « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être _jaloux_. » Maintenant, c'était à Kuroko de sentir cette impression de ne pouvoir rien dire. Mais la différence était qu'il _voulait_ dire quelque chose, à la place de se sentir dans l'obligation de le faire. Mais aucun mot n'était adéquat. « Ha ! Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Moi, jaloux ? » s'écria soudainement Aomine, couvrant son front d'une main. Kuroko continuait de le fixer. « Comme si ! » Il éclata alors en un hystérique et inconfortable rire. _Putain qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? J'ai l'air si stupide._

« Aomine-kun, est-ce que tu à l'impression d'être… remplacé ? » la voix de l'Ombre calma les divagations de l'autre, le rendant silencieux.

Aomine prit une profonde et calme inspiration, comme s'il avait besoin de temps pour répondre. L'As se tourna vers le plus petit avant d'ouvrir la bouche. « Ne t'y crois pas trop, Tetsu. » l'avertit Aomine, se relevant avec agilité, « Tu es celui qui est blessé – pas moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Kuroko, comme si ça avait été un réflexe. Les portes s'ouvrirent, l'As descendant aussitôt du train. L'Ombre se releva tout de même à demi de son siège, anticipant sans même s'en rendre compte la réponse – si Aomine se décidait à la dire.

« En réalité, _« lumière_ et _ombre_ » est juste une excuse pratique pour toi. La vérité est que _tu_ as besoin de _moi_. Et Kagami était juste là pour être la lumière de ton cœur perdu dans les ténèbres. »

 _Attention à la fermeture des portes._

* * *

 _ndt: voilà. J'adore cette auteure. Je trouve son travail magnifique. En espérant que j'ai réussi à la retranscrire assez bien pour que vous ressentiez les mêmes choses que moi !_

 _Reviews ?_


End file.
